


A Crisis of Desire

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Prince, his retainers, and his best friend all meet in a conference room to go over logistics for their upcoming trip. Or, the day that Ignis realizes he’s got a certain kink that he can’t ignore.





	A Crisis of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Day 3 for Promnis Week! 
> 
> Prompt: Prompto’s actually very smart and every time he shows if off Ignis wants to bang him

 

* * *

“So, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense.” Prompto’s standing at the front of the conference room, pointing out items he’s written on the whiteboard. “If we go outside the wall without any sort of plan for Noctis’ betrothal, we’re bound to be caught by surprise. This way, if one of these supposed beasts attack us, we’ll know what we’re up against!”

“You’re listening to Cor too much.” Noctis is leaning back in one of the chairs, shaking his head. “What’s the point in overplanning, if we don’t know what’s out there for us? Wouldn’t you agree, Ignis?” 

Lost in thought, Ignis stares in wonder at Prompto. _I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone this badly_. He can’t get over how downright _attractive_  Prompto is right now. It’s one thing to admire his beauty - which he’s done on more than one occasion, but to hear him speak in such a manner has him questioning what they’re still doing in this blasted conference room, when they could be somewhere a lot more private. A place where neither Noctis, nor Gladio, were to be around. 

“Hey, Ignis.” Gladio waves his hand in front of his face. “Are you there? Did we lose you? It was your idea to have this planning session, remember?” 

He snaps out of it, casually adjusting his glasses with a cool, refined look on his face. “I’m very well aware that I’m the one that suggested we meet this afternoon, in preparation for our departure in a few weeks’ time.” He looks over at Prompto, and he knows that Prompto is more than aware of where his mind just was, as he can see the pleased smirk on his lips. “I think Prompto brings up a good point. If we don’t study the species more that lie outside the barrier of Insomnia, we might find ourselves in a precarious situation.” 

“And we shouldn’t forget that we’re not going to be safe from attacks outside the wall.” Prompto interjects. “We all know why the barrier is up in the first place. And once we’re outside of it? And with Noctis traveling with us?” 

“Did they brainwash you?” The Prince asks, as he kicks his feet up onto the conference table. “Because, I swear to the Six, you sound like you’re prattling on the same way one of those Glaives would.” 

“I’m sorry - I’ve been working my ass off to make sure nothing happens to you when we’re outside of the wall.” Prompto tosses back to him, which causes Ignis another crisis of desire. 

_Get a grip on yourself_. But hearing Prompto talk back to Noctis the way that he wishes he could, it brings total joy to his soul. “Prompto is correct. We will need to be on our guard. With the planned treaty set to happen in the near future, thanks to your upcoming nuptials, we’ll still need to proceed with caution.” 

“We’re doing this for you.” Gladio pushes Noctis’ feet off the conference table. “Maybe you should show a little more empathy, Princess.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Ignis looks back over at Prompto, who is now erasing all of the material on the whiteboard. “I think this is good for now. We’ll meet again like this in two weeks?” He gathers his things, and takes a look at the watch on his left wrist. “I’m afraid I’ve got another meeting I’ve got to be heading to. Your Highness, off to train with Gladio?” 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” 

“It’s more like I’m going to whip his ass into shape.” The sound of Gladio’s hand slapping Noctis on the middle of his back does not make Ignis envy training with the larger man. “Come on. Prompto’s right - we need to be in top form if we’re going to take your ass all the way to Altissia without any of the Glaives joining us.” 

He casually waits for Noctis and Gladio to leave the conference room, leaving him alone in the conference room with Prompto. The blond is still standing next to the whiteboard, finishing up making sure the board is wiped clean for the next group to use this particular conference room in the Citadel. Ignis clears his throat, and this time doesn’t hide his smile as he sees Prompto turn around with a gasp. 

“Iggy! I didn’t think you were still here!” Prompto shakes his head. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

Setting his items down, he walks over to where the blond is standing, and is quick to crowd him, pushing him up against the wall without a second thought. “Do you have any idea what you were doing to me, as you were pointing out facts that the Prince should know, but he’s too lazy to learn about them himself?”    


“I don’t.” Violet eyes disappear for a split second, as Prompto blinks, a coy look appearing on his face. “Were you proud of me…?” 

“Proud doesn’t cover how I feel.” He starts to drop his head, bringing his lips dangerously close to Prompto’s. “And I _hate_  that I have to go to my meeting right now, because there are other activities which I wish I could be engaging in, instead of this meeting that I’ve no purpose being at.” 

Prompto’s warm breath tickles his upper lip, the tip of Ignis’ tongue sweeping across the blond’s Cupid’s bow with a teasing touch. “H-Hah….W-What do you wish you could do…?” 

“ _You_ ….” Ignis whispers against his lips, before kissing him with a passion that’s been building since their joint meeting had begun. He feels Prompto’s arms wrap around his neck, his body now pushed up against his, as their kiss deepens, the sounds of his lover’s muted moans filling his ears as he continues to stroke his tongue against Prompto’s with a heated passion. 

Their kiss ends, as Prompto’s arms tighten around his neck. “Don’t go to your meeting, Iggy….” 

“You have _no_  idea how much I want you…” Ignis drags his lips down Prompto’s neck, nipping in the spots that he knows are an erogenous zone for him. “I’d gladly skiv off my meeting, if it meant I could sink my cock into that beautiful derriere of yours.” 

A soft laugh bounces around in his ear, as he feels Prompto loosen his hold around his neck. “Who the hell talks like that?” 

“I do.” He drops his mouth back onto Prompto’s, silencing him with another lustful kiss.

He starts to roll his hips, keeping Prompto pinned against the wall, as their cocks start to rub against each other. But it’s not enough. “I-Iggy….they’re going to call you soon…” 

“I know…” He turns Prompto to face the wall, letting his hand slide down his sides before settling them on his hips. He thrusts forward, and shivers at the needy moan that leaves his lover’s throat. “I know you want it, just as bad as I do….” 

“W-We’re not safe in here…” 

The words come out of the blond’s mouth, but his hips push back to meet Ignis’ clothed mound, as he grinds himself more against Prompto’s ass. “No one has this room booked for the rest of the day…” 

“H-How do you know?” 

“Do you really need an answer to that question?” He teases Prompto, giving a little tug on his earlobe with his teeth. “Or, I could whisk you away to my apartment, but I’m not sure I can wait that long.” 

“I know I can’t.” Prompto shakes his head, as the sound of a belt buckle being undone fills the immediate area. 

Pleased that Prompto is as turned on as he is, he takes care of his own slacks, letting them drop to the floor to be around his ankles. He reaches into his suit jacket’s inner pocket, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He holds his hand up to Prompto’s lips after undoing the button at the heel of his hand. “Pull them off for me, Prompto.” 

His lover doesn’t have to be asked twice, as Prompto leans forward and uses his teeth to shed the glove off of his hand. Once it’s gone, he’s pouring lube onto his fingers, and without much warning, he pushes a solitary finger inside of Prompto’s body. He groans low, keeping his chest pressed against Prompto’s back, as he starts to kiss a line down his neck, working his finger inside of him. 

“You...need to….hurry….” Prompto moans, as Ignis pushes a second finger into his body. “W-We don’t...have much….time…” 

“We’ve all the time in the world.” He brings his lips back to Prompto’s, as he kisses him more, the blond’s inner walls massaging his fingers as he thrusts them in and out at a steady tempo. 

Ignis’ phone begins to vibrate, just as he knew it would. But he pays it no attention, and instead keeps his attention on Prompto, who is now resting his cheek against the wall, as his fingers keep working inside of him. “N-No more…” Prompto pushes his hips forward, Ignis’ fingers falling out of him. “G-Give me what we both want…” 

“So demanding…” Ignis teases, as he pours a little more lube onto his hand, and makes himself ready.

“Can’t help it…”

“I’m glad that you can’t.” 

He pushes the tip of his cock against Prompto’s soft, pliant entrance. Keeping him pressed up against the wall, he rests his right hand on Prompto’s hip, while his left grabs onto both of Prompto’s arms, and pins his hands above his head. He hears him whimper, sending a jolt of lust through his body. Holding tight to his wrists, he thrusts forward, and pushes his entire cock into Prompto’s body. 

“Iggy….” Prompto softly moans his name, as he starts to thrust in and out of his tightness. “Gods, Iggy….I’m g-glad….you liked my suggestions…” 

“I _loved_  them.” He brushes his lips against the back of his neck, as he starts to move a little faster. “Gods, I thought I was going to come in my pants, listening to you speak like that.” 

“Mmm...that would have been amazing…” 

“For you.” 

“Mmhmm.” Prompto’s laugh soon turns into a moan, as he squeezes his wrists tighter with his hand, and thrusts his cock deeper into his body. “T-There, Iggy….Do it again…” 

His hips thrust forward, the tip of his cock rubbing against Prompto’s pleasure spot again. “Is that where you want it…?” He murmurs into his ear, taking the time to moan low into it, as he knows how much it turns Prompto on. 

“Hhngh….yes….” His hips push back with Ignis’ thrusts. “T-Touch me…? Please….?” 

“I am touching you.” He teases, as he thrusts forward hard again, drawing another salacious moan from Prompto’s throat. 

“Nnngh...y-you know….you know where…” 

Releasing the grip he has on Prompto’s wrists, he brings his hand to be on the blond’s cock, rubbing the swollen tip with the pad of his thumb. “This is what you want, isn’t it…?” He groans low, as his phone begins to vibrate again, the noise of his phone on floor going ignored for a second time. “You’re positively _dripping_  right now…” 

“I’m so horny…” Prompto moans, the two of them moving at a faster pace, now that Ignis’ hand is wrapped firmly around his cock. 

“As am I…" He agrees, thrusting harder, making sure to hit Prompto in right spot. He feels his inner walls begin to clamp down tight around his cock. “Yes, sweetness… let me feel you come for me…” 

Prompto’s deep moan sends a shiver down his spine, as he feels the blond’s cum oozing through his fingers, as he strokes his cock through his orgasm. He thrusts forward hard one final time, and buries himself in as deep as he can, finding his own euphoria with a low groan. 

They both breathe erratically, Ignis waiting a few moments before pulling both his hand and his cock away from Prompto’s body. He’s quick to remove the mess on his hand with a handkerchief, and then helps get Prompto tidied up as best he can without the proper resources at his fingertips. After they both get their pants back on, his lips are back on Prompto’s, as they kiss each other with sweet kisses, having satisfied the urge - for the moment. 

“I really should get going.” Ignis whispers against his lips, his phone buzzing for a third time. “With my luck, that’s probably the King.” 

“Tell them a hot blond held you up.” Prompto pulls him down for another quick kiss. “I’ll see you later tonight?” 

Ignis nods his head. “You will.” He goes over to the table, and picks up his items, before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “Have a good afternoon, Prompto.” He blows his lover a kiss, before walking out of the conference room, a discreet smile on his lips. 

  
  



End file.
